The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium x hortorum ‘Hughes Gold’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hughes Gold’. ‘Hughes Gold’ represents a new cultivar of zonal geranium grown as an ornamental annual for container use.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in March of 2018 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the Pelargonium x hortorum cultivar ‘Crystal Palace Gem’ (not patented) that was growing in a container in a greenhouse in Marengo, Ohio.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in in March of 2018 by the Inventor in Marengo, Ohio. Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.